Along with an innovative improvement of recent large scale integration (LSI) technology, various information processing equipments and information communication equipments have been developed and marketed, so they have been spread in daily life deeply. In the above type of the equipments, under an execution environment provided by an operating system, a central processing unit (CPU) or other processor executes a predetermined program code to provide various processing services.
Generally, the operating system has a multitasking function in which a plurality of tasks is executed in a time division to make it look as if the tasks were simultaneously executed more than a number of the processors. By using the multitask operating system, an application is formed as the tasks of each function and a plurality of the tasks can simultaneously pseudo-operate in parallel.
However, an operating system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 8-55037 and No. 8-106441, includes a management function in a task unit, however, in the case where a specified function may be realized by a plurality of the tasks, the operation system dose not provide a mechanism in which a series of the tasks concerning the above function is centrally managed. Namely, in the multitasking, only the execution of each task is controlled, however, relevance among the tasks is not considered. Therefore, the respective tasks are demanded to manage the relevance among the tasks, consequently, formability and a maintenancability of a program are lowered.
There is the case where the same task will be shared in a plurality of the functions which simultaneously operate in parallel, however, a mechanism for managing the task to be shared is not provided in the operating system.
Further, under the above multitasking environment, it can be assumed a situation in which a plurality of the tasks having the same source code exists, however, the tasks are not able to be specified dynamically.
In a general inter-object communication, an identification of a destination of a message is performed by applying an object identifying function of the operating system (for example, referred to Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2). However, in a situation where the same task starts in a plurality of sessions, only by applying a task identifier for identifying the tasks, it may be impossible to specify which session the task is included in.